Battle of Britain
The Battle of Britain was an aerial campaign between the German Luftwaffe and the British Royal Air Force, and it is featured as a map for Battlefield 1942. Battlefield 1942 As you might expect, this map is almost entirely based on planes, and shooting them down. However, a good sniper who parachutes from a plane can cause a tremendous amount of disruption to the other team thanks to the complete lack of armour on this map. It was included as a bonus in the version 1.45 patch. Rather than control points as with most maps, Battle of Britain centres around a set of objectives that the Axis must destroy - four radar towers and a factory. it also focus on air-combat more than any map in the game. Spawn points *'Allied' :Uncapturable :*Radar tower - There are four of these, at various points along the southern coast. :*Factory - This is the unique, large structure in the middle of the landmass. Players can spawn at any point within the walled factory compound. The Factory is also the Axis objective that must be protected by the Allies from Axis bombing runs. :*Airfield - There are two of these on the landmass, on either side of the factory. *'Axis' :Uncapturable :*Airfield - The airfield is at the southwest of the map - it is split into two spawns, to allow users to choose which side of the sizeable complex to spawn at. General Tips and Tactics many from Battlefield 1942 Tips and Tactics, added by author This battle is unique: the Axis tickets tick down, and they must destroy the four radar installations and the factory at E2 before then to win the game. * Radars have 600 hitpoints, factories 1000 hitpoints. * Junkers bomber bombs do only 1-1.5 out of 12 "lozenges" of damage to a radar, while the B109 bombs do 4 out of 12. A fully-charged engineer can fix 1.5 lozenges of damage. * The bombers in this battle take 300 hitpoints, vs. 100 for the single-seaters. * The art of plane camping: to usually be first to get a particular plane, stand where the plane spawns and continuously hit the "E" key. * Don't forget to honk the jeep's horn by clicking the mouse when driving. Allied Your goal in life is to keep the factory and radars alive, nothing else matters. You will not lose due to excessive casualties. *The bombers are a much bigger threat to the objectives, and due to a combination of their slowness and the fact that (when playing multiplayer) they rarely have even a single machinegunner (never mind their full complement of three) they represent an easy kill to even a poor pilot. *The radars and factory can be repaired, so being an engineer can seriously help the Allies. Don't wait until one spawn point is left, do it now. Job one when you spawn is to repair; once you’re empty then go off and do whatever. *If an engineer is killed, you can pick up his pack ("G" key) and use his wrench. This can also be handy if you're an engineer and your wrench is "used up". *While waiting for your wrench to recharge, don't forget to plant some exppacks around your area. *An unchecked sniper on one of the roofs at the factory can severely disrupt air defence, therefore you should have at least one person whose job it is to hunt to parachutists. *You can repair the factory from the (relative) safety of the garages on its south side. *The Allies can have plenty of fun at the German airbase: mine the end of the runway, steal a bomber, park it, then shoot the guns at everything, etc. Axis Casualties cause your tickdown to go faster, but the main thing is to destroy the targets. *The radar flak gun has a difficult time shooting to the north; approach from this direction and put the radar tower's antenna between you and this gun. *There is no set order in which the objectives must be destroyed - if one so desires, it is entirely possible to destroy the factory first. However, due to a number of factors this may not be the most desirable course of action: **The radar towers each have an anti-aircraft gun, which must be passed in order to attack the factory **The towers, as spawn points, are closer to the airfields, and therefore their loss creates more weakness in the Allied team **The factory has much more health than the radar towers, and is therefore more difficult to destroy *A worthwhile Axis strategy is to take out the factory early on; left to the end, there will be four flak guns protecting it. *The only vehicles (other than planes) present on the map are jeeps and half-tracks (to enable players to get to airfields quickly) as well as anti-aircraft guns (for shooting at planes), with the end result that pilots who have parachuted from a damaged plane can often gain significantly more kills (especially if playing as a sniper) *Crashing into a radar or factory does no or very little damage. * Beyond bombs, the radars and factory can be damaged by grenades (at least 24 to kill), exppacks (16 to kill), anti-tank shells (24 to kill), and flak guns. If you run out of explosives, switch packs with dead soldiers to get some more. * About 6 minutes of shooting a flak gun at the factory will destroy it. ** In addition to hitting the factory, the flak gun south of the factory can hit the radar at F4. You get a hit indicator when you're spot on. Since the radar antenna is hard to hit, the hit indicator comes and goes as the radar rotates. ** Similarly, you can hit the radar between B3 and C3 with the flak gun on the coast at D3. No hit indicator shows; it appears that the explosions damage the radar. * An annoying tactic is to be a prone Axis sniper on top of the radar tower. * It's a bit hard for Axis soldiers to stand on the factory roof and pick off the flak gunners. While on the roof you can walk up the sloped parts in the middle to gain enough height to take the shot. * Another way for the Axis to be a pest is to hang out in an APC near the airfield and jump in and use the machinegun when an Allied plane takes off. Remember that you don't have to watch the planes themselves; just watch the minimap. When a gray plane disappears, you know an Allied pilot has just jumped in. Also, you can sit in the APC and keep hitting "C" to watch the surrounding area. External Links * Annotated Battlefield 1942 Maps * Battlefield 1942 Tips and Tactics Category:Battlefield 1942 maps Category:Maps